


Breath Through Your Nose

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny suggests yoga. Vlad begrudgingly approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Through Your Nose

The idea had been preposterous really. Vlad knew that his training regimen for the boy was immpecable, there was no need for change. And yet...and yet he had let the ghost boy convince him otherwise with his talk of inner peace, and the over all tranquility they would experience from adding yoga into their routine. 

Vlad thought back to the conversation with a sneer. He was feeling anything but tranquil right now. Vlad could deal with the pungent smell of rubber from where his nose pressed into his new, obnoxiously purple yoga mat. He could deal with the spandex yoga pants, Danny had INSISTED were necessary, riding up into areas none of his other pants ever had. He could even deal with the insistence of the petulant woman on the tape to "Breath deeply through your nose", as if such a thing was possible when one was already huffing heavy breaths through ones mouth while they contorted themselves into increasingly painful shapes.

No, all of that was practically enjoyable when Vlad was faced with the torture that was Danny Fenton in yoga pants. Just seeing his student strut into the room wearing them had been enough to cause Vlad's chest to tighten and his breathing to halt for a moment. When the tape started and Danny had dropped into the first position, Vlad nearly lost himself and moaned aloud. Bent at the hips, so that his hands touched the floor and his feet pressed up into a tiptoe, downward dog was most assuredly the most lurid stretch Vlad had ever seen. Where Vlad's yoga pants seemed to pinch and bunch uncomfortably, Danny's stretched over his delightfully pert rear, and clung to his skin to show off the soft bend where Danny's met his thighs. Furthermore as the stretching continued, Vlad noticed that the stretchy fabric left little to the imagination elsewhere as well. Had Danny not chosen to wear underwear under his pants, which was evident by the soft lines rounding each of his thighs, Vlad would have had to use very little in the way of imagination.

And so as the torturous session dragged on, Vlad valiantly ignored his baser instincts; ones that screamed for him to pounce on the boy as he raised his ass yet again in Vlad's direction, lean muscled thighs spread invitingly. He has promised that he would attempt this work out for his pupil, and attempt he would, even if it did mean a cold, lonely shower later. 

Danny smiled wickedly into his mat as he slid his hips back and upward, arching his back perhaps a bit more dramatically than the instructional video called for. It was suddenly worth the months of practice to hear his mentor stifle moan are moan behind him. Maybe he should wear spandex more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic in a long time and my first Danny Phantom fic ever. You can find my inspiration on the lovely tumblr page of promsien, whose pupil au gives me life I apologize in advance for any errors, I did this entirely on my cellphone.


End file.
